30 minutes
by Emilx311
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village of his own free will. He starts to date Ino but commits a horrible crime only to be found by Sakura. One shot. Song fic. Warning character death and suicide. ItaSaku.


Okay so I'm back.......with a one shot!! My old story will most likely never be updated again and there is a large chance I'll take it down.....sorry about that. This is my first ever attempt at a one shot so please don't hate me.

**WARNING:** Character death and suicide....you have been warned

**DISCLAMER:** Did Sasuke win the final battle with Itachi.....No...Then I don't own! Also do NOT own song!

**SONG:** 30 minutes

_Mama Papa forgive me_

Sakura stared at the two bodies in front of her. She looked back and forth between her "brothers". She couldn't believe they were gone! Behind her the clock the clock struck five.

"Ino will be here in half an hour" a voice said from behind her.

"I know Itachi" Sakura said as she turned to look at him.

"What are you going to do?" asked the stonic akastuki member.

"I don't know......."Sakura sighed. Itachi pulled her up and poofed them out of the building.

_Out of sight,  
Out of mind,  
Out of time,  
To decide._

"I.....I killed them Itachi......they were like family to me and I killed them!" Sakura screamed at her boyfriend. She had tears pouring down her face and you could see self hatred in her eyes.

"You only killed one of them......and my foolish little brother deserved it." Itachi said wrapping his arms around her. Sakura sank into his embrace and cried on his chest.

"I know but still.....It hurts!!!!!!" She murmured.

"It always hurts to take a life but in our world it is necessary" he told her.

"They'll know it was me." Sakura told him looking him in the eye.

"You could join the akastuki with me and become a missing-nin." Itachi suggested.

"The base is well hidden" he added as an afterthought.

_ Can we fly? _

_ Do I stay? _

_ We could lose, _

_ We could fail._

"I don't know......" Sakura trailed off uncertain.

"We don't have that much time to decide" Itachi reminded her.

"I know, but I really don't think I'm cut out for akastuki" Sakura said.

"We can go somewhere ells.....To a different country" Itachi told her.

"I know.....we can run.....I've already thought about that one." Sakura told him.

"And...?" Itachi prompted.

"I just don't think it would work out" She said sadly. Itachi didn't bother to argue with her about it as time was against them.

"You could stay" he said finally.

_In the moment,  
It takes,  
To make plans,  
Or mistakes._

"I would be publicly tried and killed for the murder of Naruto and Sasuke" she reminded him.

"You could tell them the truth" Itachi suggested.

"You actually think they would believe that Sasuke killed Naruto and out of anger I killed him for doing it?!" She asked him.

"They'll think I killed Sasuke out of jealousy because he chose Ino not me and killed Naruto because he saw." She murmured. Itachi nodded sadly knowing his girlfriend was right.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye,  
30 minutes,to alter our lives,  
30 minutes,to make up my mind,  
30 minutes,to finally decide._

_ 30 minutes,to whisper your name,  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame,  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies,  
30 minutes,to finally decide._

"You could fake your death" He suggested.

"Tsunades's a medic......she'd know right away" Sakura murmured really starting to give up hope.

"You could pin the blame on someone ells" Itachi murmured hating himself for it.

"HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"You know I could never do that." Sakura told him sadly.

_Carousels,  
In the sky,  
That we shape,  
With our eyes._

"I know....I'm just trying to keep options open" Itachi told her.

"There are no other options, you know that" Sakura murmured kissing him.

"Sakura.." Itachi started.

"Please just let me stay here with you for these last few moments....please" Sakura asked cutting him off. Itachi knowing that this was probably the last time they would be able to do this in this lifetime agreed silently.

_Under shade,  
Silhouettes,  
Casting shade,  
Crying rain._

Just then it began to drizzle rain. Tilting her head up Sakura let the rain water mingle with her tears well Itachi held her as thought he would never let go. Sakura closed her eyes savouring the moment knowing it could very well be the last thing she would ever enjoy. It was so bittersweet. She was with the love of her life but her life was about to end. She`d known it would from the moment she saw Sasuke sneak up on Naruto and stab that sword through his chest. She`d known what would happen when she stoped Sasuke`s heart and she knew what was going to happen in just a few minutes.

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose,  
We could fail._

_ Either way,  
Options change,  
Chances fail,  
Trains derail._

Kissing one more time the couple saw the time.....5:25. Five minutes to live Sakura thought.

``If you die tonight I do to`` Itachi told her.

``You don`t have to do that`` Sakura told him.

``I know`` he murmured ``I want to.`` Nodding Sakura handed him a packet of poison.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye,  
30 minutes,to alter our lives,  
30 minutes,to make up my mind,  
30 minutes,to finally decide._

_ 30 minutes,to whisper your name,  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame,  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies,  
30 minutes,to finally decide._

Poofing into Sasuke`s house the lover lay down in each other's arms and just as the clock struck 5:30 they ingested the instantly fatal poison.

_To decide,  
To decide, to decide, to decide,_

_ To decide,  
To decide, to decide, to decide,_

_ To decide._

Not a minute latter Ino entered the house to find all four laying their dead....all of Konoha heard her scream. No one could ever figured what happened that day but konoha lost four strong shinobi some loyal some not so much.

* * *

Well hoped you liked it. I know the ending sucks but It`s after 11 and I have very little experience with endings so meh! Please review! :)


End file.
